The present invention relates to an image pickup device.
A technology in which a communication device is added to an image pickup device such as a digital camera has been known. For example, a lens device in which an antenna is arranged within an electrically insulated region is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-139242). By arranging the antenna within the electrically insulated region, it is possible for the antenna to obtain favorable communication characteristics without being affected by metal interfering with antenna characteristics.
However, since size reduction of image pickup devices has progressed recently, when a user grips the image pickup device, most of the image pickup device is covered by the hand of the user. Thus, there is a problem that an antenna portion provided on the image pickup device is covered by the hand of the user, which lowers a communication quality.
In the lens device described in Patent Literature 1, while protection of the antenna from an influence of metal constituting the lens device is disclosed, no measure is disclosed against covering of the antenna by the hand of the user.